


Beauty and the Book

by Squishymaru



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Library, Awkward Tsushima Yoshiko, F/F, Kunikida Hanamaru is a sweetheart, One Shot, i love this ship so much, librarian!hanamaru, no books were harmed in the making of this fic but yoshiko's head sure was, save yoshiko from herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishymaru/pseuds/Squishymaru
Summary: In which Yoshiko goes to the library and embarrasses herself in front of the cute librarian
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Beauty and the Book

"Where the heck is that stupid book?!" Yoshiko grumbled to herself, scanning the dozens of books pristinely lined up on the shelves.

It was a crisp April afternoon, and Yoshiko was currently paying a visit to her local library. This school year she had been forced to take geography to fulfill a science credit, and the teacher had told everyone to find a certain book that they'd be using in class. 

_ What does a fallen angel need to know about Earth geography for, anyway? _

"According to the library's sorting system, it should be around here…" Yoshiko leered in closer towards the spines of the books, and then craned her neck upwards.

"Aha!" Yoshiko grinned, satisfied at having finally found what she was looking for, until she realized: it was on the top shelf, which was just out of her reach.

Yoshiko groaned internally.  _ Why does this library have such tall shelves? _

She took a deep breath and accepted her fate, determined to get the book down herself. "Alright, here goes nothing."

To her left, another one of the library's visitors gave her an odd look, and her cheeks heated up.

_ You've got to stop talking to yourself, Yoshi-er, Yohane. _

As the other patron left the aisle, Yoshiko returned her focus to the task at hand. Standing on her tiptoes, she reached her hand out toward the book she needed. She couldn't grab it though, only graze it with her fingertips.

_ Come on...come on! _

Reaching up as far as she could, she did a little jump in order to grab the book from the top.

And that, of course, was the moment her eternal bad luck decided to kick in.

Not only did she grab the book she wanted, but a few others as well. Yoshiko's life flashed before her eyes as several heavy books came toppling off the shelf and directly onto her head, knocking her down to the floor.

"Ack!" Yoshiko landed right on her backside with a loud  _ thump!  _

Instead of getting up right away, she just laid there for a moment, despairing over her embarrassing situation. 

_ Why me…why always me? _

While she was wallowing in self-pity, she vaguely registered the sound of footsteps heading in her direction. 

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!"

Yoshiko took the appearance of this unfamiliar voice as her cue to finally sit up. "Yeah, I think so…"

The stranger grabbed Yoshiko's hand and began to help her up. "You took quite a fall there, zura!"

"Ugh...yeah." Yoshiko rubbed the top of her head, wincing at the dull pain caused by the impact of the books. "Thank you for…"

She trailed off as she lifted her head and finally looked at the kind stranger. Standing in front of her (and holding her hand!!!!) was possibly the cutest girl she had ever seen in her life. 

Yoshiko spent a few long moments raking her eyes over this beautiful stranger. She had shoulder-length light brown hair and sparkling eyes of the same color. Her round cheeks (that Yoshiko may or may not want to pinch) perfectly framed her soft pink lips. And oh god, those lips. Yoshiko tried so hard not to gawk at them. 

The stranger's expression turned into a mix of confusion and concern. "Hm? What is it, zura?"

_ Oh no she's talking to me and I probably look like an idiot. Wait, did she say "zura" there? What's a zura? Never mind that, say something! Preferably something that makes me look cool! _

Yoshiko let go of Beautiful Girl's hand and put her own hand in front of her face in a peace sign, one of her signature poses.

"Hark! What light doth enter mine eyes?" She said, her voice taking on a deeper pitch. "It seems that a heavenly being has appeared before me."

_ AAH WHAT WAS THAT?! THAT WAS SO DUMB NOW SHE'S PROBABLY GOING TO THINK I'M WEIRD AND GET SCARED AWAY AND I'LL NEVER GET TO SEE HER AGAIN! _

Beautiful Girl tilted her head, seemingly even more confused than before. But she also had a small, amused smile on her face. "Excuse me?"

Yoshiko's face turned a deep shade of red. She tried to keep up the confidant facade. "Heh heh...consider this encounter the mark of a special day, for I am the great fallen angel, Yohane! Please do me the honor of telling me your name as well, mortal!"

Beautiful Girl giggled. Yoshiko could feel her brain short-circuit at the adorable sound.

"My name is Hanamaru. Nice to meet you, great fallen angel." She said the last part with a sly smile and slightly teasing tone.

"That's the most beautiful name I've ever heard." Yoshiko blurted out stupidly. "I mean! Indeed...an exquisite name, fit for the most divine of Earth dwellers!"

Hanamaru giggled again, this time with a bit of a bashful edge to it. "Why, thank you. By the way, do you need assistance with anything? I work at this library, zura! Were you looking for something specific before those books fell on you?" 

Yoshiko bent down and picked up the geography textbook she came here for. "Oh, I, uh, was trying to reach this book. I need it for one of my classes."

"Oh! I know that book! Such a fascinating read!" Hanamaru's face lit up into a pleasant smile.

"You've read it before?"

Hanamaru averted her eyes, cheeks slightly pink. "Ah...yes, but, I haven't actually taken geography yet. It's just, I've loved reading ever since I was little, and since I finally got a job as a librarian, I've taken it upon myself to read as much of our inventory as I can!"

"Whoa. That's some serious commitment."

"I know most people probably think it'd be boring to spend all their time reading in a library…" Hanamaru scratched her cheek with her finger.

Yoshiko waved her hands around frantically. "No, no! I think it's amazing that you can focus on reading for so long and retain so much information!"

Hanamaru's eyes widened slightly before her face settled into a wide smile. "Thank you, zura. It's so nice to hear that."

Yoshiko blushed again, her social skills failing her at the sight of the other girl's charming smile. "Uh. Yeah. No problem."

"Well, now that you've found what you were looking for, I can help you check it out! But first, I should probably put the rest of these books back where they belong."

"O-Okay, ha ha…"

Hanamaru gathered a few of the fallen books, and stepped over to the gap on the shelf where they had been. She stood on her toes and tried her hardest to place a book on top of the shelf, but she just couldn't reach. It turned out that Hanamaru was even shorter than Yoshiko herself.

Hanamaru's cheeks pinkened again. "...I'll just go get one of the library's step-stools, zura."

Yoshiko waited a minute as Hanamaru left and returned with a small wheeled stool, and watched as she rearranged the books into the neat order they had been in before. The thought that Yoshiko could have easily avoided embarrassing herself (and leaving a small bump on her head) by asking for help in the first place crossed her mind. She was sure that Hanamaru was thinking the same thing, but she graciously didn't point it out.

After stepping back down and putting the stool away, Hanamaru turned to Yoshiko and cheerfully said, "let's get that book checked out!"

Yoshiko nodded with a small grateful smile and followed Hanamaru to a checkout station at the main desk. She handed the textbook over to be scanned and then held out her library card. 

The two girls' fingertips brushed lightly against each other as Hanamaru took the card. Yoshiko held her hand close to her chest, feeling as if a spark had set her hand on fire.

_ Keep it together, idiot! It was just an accidental touch, no need to freak out about it. _

After a moment, Hanamaru handed her the book and her card back. "There you go, all done!" She said with a smile so bright, Yoshiko knew that the sun would forever seem dull in comparison.

"Thank you so much for all your help!"

"No problem, zura!"

Yoshiko looked at her shoes and twiddled her thumbs for a few seconds, not wanting to leave the company of the pretty librarian just yet.

"Hey, um…" She started.

"Yes?" Hanamaru looked her directly in the eyes, with an expression that seemed almost hopeful for something. 

Yoshiko swallowed. "I...Y-Yohane proposes that the two of us exchange our telecommunication info for future contact! If you would like to…"

Hanamaru's face lit up. "I would love to!"

She pulled out a surprisingly outdated cell phone model, and Yoshiko exchanged it with her own, typing her name and number into Hanamaru's phone.

"Splendid!" Yoshiko exclaimed. "Do call for me soon. And...maybe we can hang out sometime?"

"That would be...heavenly." Hanamaru replied with a smirk on her face.

A big, dumb grin spread across Yoshiko's face, and she quickly turned around in an attempt to hide it. She held her phone close to her chest with one hand, the textbook in the other, as she walked out of the library.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written and finished sjdbsjdn  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
